Gory the Gorgosaurus Libratus
Gory is a Gorgosaurus libratus in the FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S. series, being the only large dinosaur carnivore to be a protagonist. History Before the Animatronic Factory Before Modern Times During the Late Cretaceous period, 75 million years ago, Gory was an egg in a nest with other eggs of his kind. However, when a blizzard hit the area, intense winds shoved the nest off the cliff it was perched on. By intense luck, his egg toppled out of the nest, and rolled onto a different path, which, also by chance, got stuck in a pocket in a glacier. The nest's fate remains unknown, but it's assumed that the rest of the eggs, and the nest, were both destroyed at the bottom of the intense tumble. Over millions of years, the pocket was covered in more ice, causing the embryo to go into a deep hibernation, and for the shell to become thicker. Modern Times Over the course of human history, the glacier melted due to global warming. Eventually, the egg was revealed to the world, and taken in by scientists. Placed in a warmer part of a lab, the egg showed no signs for activity for almost a year. Finally, the egg started cracking, but because the shell was extremely thick, it took a day for the fully developed embryo to get out of his egg. Gory was raised by the scientists briefly, being subdued a day before it happened. A serum was injected into Gory's body, giving him a growth accelerator. However, this also caused the Gorgosaurus to be unable to die of old age. The next day, Gory was sent off on a train, to be shipped on a plane and loaded off at Isla Sorna. However, the train crashed for reasons unknown (as Gory doesn't enjoy to speak about it), however, it sent the cart Gory was in and all the ones attached to it tumbling down towards a ravine. However, more incredible luck caused the door to open and Gory to fly out. After tumbling around, he landed in an empty field. The Animatronic Factory Episode 49 He somehow found the strength to keep shoving onwards, eventually boarding another train. After he manages to get out of said train safely, he slams his box to the pizzeria. Afterwards, he stumbles across the Animatronic Factory. As Alder finds the box, he sees that it's labeled "Open when shaking". As Gory shook the box wildly, the box was opened as the baby Gorgosaurus stepped out, and began looking at his first companion. After eating his final piece of meat in his box, the dinosaur follows Alder and gets a large crateload of flesh. After emptying the crate of any food supply, the growth accelerator activates. Soon, he sneaks around some of the traps in the factory and takes in the unfamiliar scenery. After T. Krazy is turned into frost, Gory comes in and eats the frost. It turns into water in his jaws, using it as a drink. Being asked by Krazy what his name was, he replied with a chirp. As T. Krazy turns into an AI, Gory regurgitates on the conveyor and activates it afterwards, attempting to screw up the AI in the factory. After attempting this a second time, he begins to walk around, saliva dripping from his teeth. After being teleported outside the factory, the Gorgosaurus runs back inside to find and consume T. Krazy. He escapes the factory after messing up some of the AI systems and circuits, sparks flying out of said circuits. A small flame starts when a spark ignites an old wall, which is quickly put out by T. Krazy's Power Glove. Episode 50 After traveling alongside his companions to the Train Station, Gory finds out he's grown a bit and tests out his new abilities, making the room shake with a mighty bellow. He also manages to bite Alder, making a victory stance he would use for a long time. Afterwards, Gory explains to Krazy that he's immune to death by age, and grows large quickly. Soon, after waiting for the train back to the pizzeria, he barely makes it on with his box. Soon falling asleep, he wakes up quickly to watch Alder solo the Godlands with starting equipment. He falls asleep again, waking up separated from the others. He hops out the doors that had opened, dragging himself and the box to the pizzeria. He attempts to bring down Foxy the Lamp after it screeches at him, with it being stored in the P&S by Krazy. After staring at Baby Rodrigo for a bit, Gory roars at Krazy, signifying more growth. Soon, the Gorgosaurus runs into the factory, and gets caught in a cage trap. After T. Krazy strikes a nerve of his by calling his escape attempt "cute", he goes into a rage and rips apart the cage bars. However, he keeps one bar as a weapon. Episode 51 - FINALE Having collapsed a bit earlier into a sleep, Gory wakes up from a nightmare where he goes into a rage. He also overhears that Krazy has a virus while following Mephi around. The Gorgosaurus finds T. Krazy and is almost as tall as him, and begins damaging his suit severely. However, T. Krazy's AI leaves the suit as Gory hunts for an AI system. After finding one, he rips it out of its place. After, he sniffs out T. Krazy, beginning to track him down by using his sense of smell. When he spots T. Krazy, he drops an AI system that was in his mouth and goes for an attack. Kevin fazes them to the others as Gory decapitates the suit (which T. Krazy had exited again) and started tearing the wires out of his body. After, he rips an AI system odd the wall once again, however, this time he consumes it. As he waits for T. Krazy to become an AI, he makes up a plan in his spare time, which is to lock him in the AI systems so he can consume him. Soon, he begins combat with Rodrigo, with him crawling into his mouth. He jams his jaw, trying to drive him in a trap. When Rodrigo attempts to stab Gory, he hops out of his mouth and sprints away. Soon, he destroys all the AI systems, trying to lock him into a suit this time around. When the dinosaur finds a USB, he tries to plug it into the de-activated T. Krazy. When Krazy takes it out, he tries plugging it into the pet rock. He gets the same results. He plugs in an empty USB into T. Krazy, and then another into Rodrigo. As the AI of T. Krazy gets sucked into the USB, he takes it out and attempts to swallow it. Krazy grabs it before he can, however. He attempts to get it a second time, but slams into Rodrigo. When he does get it, he swallows the USB as Bill rolls his fish tank into his side, forcing him to regurgitate the drive. Gory grabs a piece of meat thrown down. He runs out of the factory, and looks at it a final time before running off into the forest. FNaF F.R.I.E.N.D.S Season 6, Episode 9 Gory makes his first appearance when Dan D. spots him in the distance. He makes his way through the forest, knocking over a tree and staring at a rose. Dan D. continues looking at the Gorgosaurus. Raleigh runs behind Light and stares at Gory, who makes his way towards the rose. He looks at Arachna for a short period of time before running back into the forest. However, he continues spying on Raleigh, only visible as a silhouette. Before long, Gory approaches the raptor and touches his snout, shortly after, disappearing into the woods once again. Season 6, Episode 10 Gory makes a brief appearance, once again as a silhouette. He wards off Rexy and Snappy after they ripped the roof off of a cabin, with him placing it back on. Afterwards, he wanders off. He reappears near the end of the episode, causing Rexy and Snappy to retreat once again, still a silhouette. He then bellows at Cora, who the dinosaur duo were chasing before the Gorgosaurus scared the off. More to come. Personality Despite being a carnivore that feasts on the meat of other creatures, Gory helps out the protagonists of the series. The reason is most likely because he is more self aware than some of the other dinosaurs, such as Rexy. He remembers the past, before society crumbled and before the train incident. Because of the human's kind behavior to the Gorgosaurus when he was only a hatchling, he also assumes that they gave him a serum that enhanced his growth rate and his immunization for death of age.